Lavender Moon
by birthdaychat
Summary: I'd always grown up thinking that I was normal but I couldn't be far enough away from it. My cousin's a vampire, my bestfriend's a warrior-angel, I'm a legendary demon slayer and I'm falling in love with Naruto Uzumaki, who is a whole new category himself. HIATUS
1. Arrival in Konoha

**Lavender Moon**

**.**

Summary: I'd always grown up thinking that I was normal but I couldn't be far enough away from it. My cousin's a vampire, my bestfriend's a warrior-angel, I'm a legendary demon slayer and I'm falling in love with Naruto Uzumaki, who is a whole new category himself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter One:**

_Hinata:_

I stared out the window drearily, watching green after green after _green_ roll by my eyes continuously. Green, that was _all_ Konoha was, _green._ I was feeling sick; didn't Konoha have anything that_wasn't_ green? I sighed as rain drops began to fall down, rolling down the window, the weather matching my mood perfectly.

It was unnerving to be surrounded by so much vegetation, so much green, as I was used to the gentle slopes and neutral coloured sand dunes in Suna. I sighed once again, pressing my forehead against the cool car window. It felt nice.

"Something wrong Hinata?" My father asked, looking quickly at me before turning his eyes back to the road. My younger sister, Hanabi, looked at me with understanding in her eyes before drowsily looking back out her window.

I had _a lot_ to complain about, but I didn't, I couldn't. I didn't want to sound like a spoilt brat. My Father was always working hard, just so Hanabi and I could go to a good school and live in a good house. The death of my mother had taken a toll on him, and we were all the family he had left now. Hanabi and I used to have an Uncle and cousin brother but we had lost contact ever since my Father had been disowned for marrying my mother.

So I kept silent, and gave my father a smile, "Nothing father, I'm just tired that's all."

He gave a smile that could only be classified as 'fatherly', "We'll be there soon."

_Great._

Being born and raised in Suna, I was biased against people that resided in Konoha, as people in Suna viewed them as a more weaker type of people. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't mean or haughty, or anything, just the irritation and anger of moving away from my home leaving me to be less than sympathetic.

Suna was my home, my _true_ home, the place where many of my fond memories had taken place. It was the place where I had first learned to do a backflip, where I had learned to ride a bike, and the place where my mother had died. That was the hardest blow of all, leaving my mother's grave, the house that she had picked and raised a beautiful family.

My father didn't like leaving either but he said that we couldn't hang onto the past, and that a change of scenery would do me some good. Being the good daughter that I am I kept silent, knowing that, while he didn't show it, the move was hurting him too.

The reason we were moving was that my father had gotten a new job in Konoha, one that payed well and was less demanding, meaning that he could spend more time with us. I was happy for him, happier her that I could spend more time with him, I just didn't want to move cities, and leave my mother's grave behind. Still though, I said nothing and congratulated my father on his new job.

Hanabi hadn't taken it was well as I had, ignoring our father for several days in a stony silence. She was popular in her school, and had been about to enter Junior High, but now she was going to be the friendless, new kid, something she was not looking forward too.

I sighed once again, and returned back again to the window. My life had officially hit rock bottom, there was nothing that bad that could compare to _this._ New house, new school, new _life_, I was basically starting everything again. Leaving all of my friends and memories, it was like my life was a chalkboard that had just been erased. I felt like having a tantrum, it was so much easier than being the caring, obedient daughter.

"We're here," my Dad announced. We had parked into the driveway of a big white and peach house that was settled into a nice, quiet neighbourhood with other houses of similar sizes. There were two trees framing the, I mean _my_, house and I was guessing that they were frangipanis though I wasn't quite sure since it was fall.

The house looked nothing like the one we had in Suna, though it was bigger. The house was had in Suna was small, like a cute cottage, and had been baby blue and white. It had a white fence surrounding it and my mother had planted flowers _everywhere_. It was like walking through a meadow.

"We're here?" My sister Hanabi, mock screaming, before a bored expression took over her face, and she trudged into the house, making sure to slam the door.

My father sighed sadly at Hanabi, before turning slowly to me, "So, " he said, rubbing his hands together, "there are a lot of bags in the car and-"

"Bye father!" I gave him a smile and ran towards the house, giggling as I heard him mutter about "some daughters" he had.

I ignored everything in the house and ran up the winding staircase where I knew my bedroom was to bed, being told it was on the second floor, and at the end of the hallway. I ran down the hallway, opened the door, and flew in, leaning against the frame.

I took a few seconds to pant, and let my heart calm down, before I stood up and examined my new room.

My room was a light purple on the walls with a border running along the top that was a dark purple decorated with the silhouettes of flowers . There was a big walk-in-closet, a drawer with a big, rectangular mirror hanging over it, a desk with a purple, spin chair and my glorious bed. It was big and cushiony with light purple and dark purple on the sheets and pillows. If you couldn't tell already, I loved the colour purple.

The room was completely different from the one I had in Suna, beautiful, but completely different. The one I had there I had shared with Hanabi and been decorated in blue and silver. This would be the first time I had ever slept alone, Hanabi having her own room. That thought made me slightly uneasy; Hanabi and I looked forward to our nighttime together. We would talk about everything that had happened throughout the day, ranging from upcoming tests to boys. When she was a little kid I had used to read her stories, something I occasionally still did, whenever Hanabi was scared or upset.

It was our girl time together, and how we bonded. I would miss that.

I sighed, unpacking all my clothes, and putting them in their proper places, pulling out the photos of me and my friends (I was missing them already) and hung them on my walls, smiling at the shirt that they had all signed when they realized I was leaving, and I put my favourite picture, a family photo when my mom was still alive, on my desk.

I was trying to make my room feel more like my old one, but it wasn't working very well.

I looked at it for a moment before turning away and beginning to pack my school bag. Notebooks, binders, and my lavender pencil case were thrown in my, surprise surprise, multi-shade purple backpack, before I quickly changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and collapsed onto my bed. We had arrived pretty late into Konoha, and I was dead tired. I could hear my father downstairs moving stuff around more to his liking.

I lay there, not being able to asleep without the familiar sounds of Hanabi's deep breathing when I heard a knock on my door.

There was Hanabi, pajamas and teddy-bear (the one I had given her when she was five) in hand, standing in my doorway, "Hinata, can I sleep with you tonight, or maybe a few nights?" She mumbled, looking down. She never liked to show her weaknesses, only to me did she let her guard down.

I gave her a gentle smile, "What are you waiting for? Jump in." She did.

As she snuggled next to me, she spoke so quietly that I had to bend down to hear it. "Hinata...can you, um, tell me a story?" She sounded embarrassed. being thirteen and asking for a bedtime story.

I nodded silently, needing that comfort myself, "Sure, which one, Cinderella or Little Red Riding Hood?" I knew that those were her favourites.

"Cinderella."

I nodded, and launched into the tale, and only stopped when I heard her deep breathing. I smiled, rubbing her hair gently, before letting sleep overtake me as well.

_Tomorrow is my first day of school…_was the last thought that I had before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hinata!, Hanabi!, wake-up!…" I hear my father called from downstairs, his sing song voice making both my sister and I groan. I groaned again, rolled out of my bed without falling for once and stretched.<p>

Hanabi followed suit before getting up to leave my room so we could both get ready. Before she left, though, she turned around and gave me a grateful smile, "Thank's Hinata, thanks a lot."

I smiled back, "I needed that as much as you did." She nodded gratefully once again, before leaving, closing the door softly behind her.

"Today's my first day of school." I grumbled, looking around my room. It's not like I hated school, I actually loved school but it was a new school in a new city, not to mention state. I wasn't really looking forward to it that much, I missed my old friends and friends. Who knew what type of people lived in _Konoha_? I thought shuddering.

I sighed, "Too late to grumble now." and looked into my closet for something to wear. I finally settled on dark blue designer jeans (my father loves spoiling me and Hanabi, claiming that it was for our social confidence and he was preparing us to look our best for job interviews and such. Insert snort here) and a dark purple sweater shirt that hugged me nicely and was cozy. I let my wavy midnight-blue hair down today, my bangs falling on my forehead, just above my eyes.

My eyes...people always looked at me funny because of my eyes. They were pupil less light lavender coloured eyes and they instantly marked me as a Hyuga though I was the only Hyuga that had that lavender touch besides Hanabi, we had taken that from our mother.

My mother, the thought of her always made me sad. She had died when Hanabi was four, when I was eight, leaving us only a few fond memories but I remembered enough to know that she was the most beautiful and kindest person I have ever known and I always think of her for courage or help. She always encouraged me to stand up for myself and follow my dreams. People always said that I looked exactly like my mother, something that made me feel bittersweet.

Not a day passed that I wished she wasn't alive, especially today when I was feeling so nervous and scared about going to this new school.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and went back to looking at myself in the mirror. On my feet I wore dark purple converse and I slipped on a white hoodie, leaving it unzipped. I wore no make-up because I didn't really like make-up and I didn't see the need for it. People in my opinion, were always most beautiful when they were natural.

"There." I said, satisfied with my outfit, "done." I walked out of my room with my backpack, and I was already feeling that nervous know twisting in my stomach as I walked down the stairs.

Hanabi was already sitting at the table, eating some toast while watching some T.V. My father looked up and smiled, joy in his eyes. I used to be sad because I knew he also saw my mother when he looked at me but I now knew it just made him happy, glad to see his two daughters growing up and becoming strong, independent women like their mother.

I swear, my father could be so sentimental sometimes...

An example would be when Hanabi graduated elementary last year, and we could hear him hysterically sobbing at night. Yeah, awkward.

"Good morning sunshine, ready for school?" He continued when I nodded, "Good, now have a good first day of school and remember that I'm dropping Hanabi off her own school so you'll have to walk OK? You know the way right?" I nodded wearily, my father had _tested_ me on what was the way to school and what to do if I was ambushed. My father was slightly paranoid you see, it was because of him that I had to go through Judo lessons, even more so when he realized that I had a talent for it.

I nodded again, took a piece of toast, said good-bye to my father and Hanabi and set out for school, I didn't want to be late and I liked taking my time and was going to try to enjoy the view, note the word _try_. I munched on my toast as I walked on my way to school, strolling around casually. Even though it was fall Konoha was _still_ green and I was already tired of looking at it. Luckily for me though my school wasn't far and I reached it pretty soon.

_Konoha High School_ was written in big letters on a billboard in front of the school with a picture of a leaf beside it. I rolled my eyes at that picture and walked to the main entrance, that was so _original_. The school was pretty big, painted green and white and had a big arch at the entrance way;I had to admit, it was an extremely pretty school. When I was inside I walked to the front desk and was greeted by the receptionist who gave me a warm smile. She was very pretty with her hazel eyes and ebony hair but one thing that I noticed that was, well _different_ was that she had a pig on her lap_, _a _pig_. Konoha people are...interesting, was the first thought that entered my head.

"Good morning, you must be our new student Hinata. It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Shizune and this is TonTon," she said pointing to the pig.

I smiled brightly at her. "It's nice to meet you two. TonTon is adorable." He was actually, so small and tiny. I wanted to hold him.

Shizune smiled at me dazzling when I said that and handed me her schedule. "Thank-you most people think I'm weird because I keep TonTon with me."

I thanked her and took my schedule. "I think it's really cool." With that I left the front desk and looked at my schedule.

"Hmmm…homeroom with Kakashi Hatake; I wonder where that is?"

* * *

><p>After homeroom (our teacher was missing for the whole period but the rest of the class seemed used to it, just more proof that people in Konoha were weird) I made my way to my first class of the day, Physics with Anko Mitarashi. I noticed people kept staring at me, boys and girls, but I decided to just ignore it and I continued on my way to class. I was used to people staring at me because of my eyes.<p>

I found a seat in class near the back next to a girl who had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. A warm smile lit up her face as soon as she saw me.

"Hi," her voice was high and enthusiastic, "My name's Ino, what's yours?"

"Hinata," I said, smiling, the girl seemed nice and easy to talk to. The girl smiled again and we continued talking for the rest of class, since our teacher was sick and had failed to get a sub. Again, Konoha was making yet another wonderful impression.

Sarcasm...did you see it?

* * *

><p>The next two classes were fun (though people kept staring at me) as Ino were in them and lunch came by extremely fast. We walked to down to the cafeteria and Ino dragged me to a table near a window and introduced me to some of her friends.<p>

"This is Chouji," a big guy eating some chips waved to me with a friendly smile, "this is Shikamaru," a guy with a pineapple ponytail nodded at me, "this is Temari," a girl with four spiky blonde ponytails grinned at me, "and this is Sai." A pale guy with a black hair and a pencil smiled at me softly.

I smiled at them all friendly, "Hey, my name's Hinata, Hinata Hyuga."

"I was right!" Ino exclaimed.

"What?" I said confused, "Right about what?"

She grinned sheepishly, "I guessed that you were a Hyuga because of your eyes and I was right." She smiled smugly.

I was about to reply when Ino spotted something behind me and rolled her eyes.

"Just great, they make yet _another_ slow, dramatic movie entrance."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

...Thoughts?

_Edit- Hinata is only four years older than Hanabi because I wanted Hinata to be 17 :)_


	2. Shielded mind

**Lavender Moon**

**.**

Summary: I'd always grown up thinking that I was normal but I couldn't be far enough away from it. My cousin's a vampire, my bestfriend's a warrior-angel, I'm a legendary demon slayer and I'm falling in love with Naruto Uzumaki, who is a whole new category himself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Two:**

_Naruto:_

"Finally, time for some lunch," I groaned, clutching my stomach as it painfully growled. Classes had been torture (I swear the teachers hated me with a passion and made secret plans to kill me in class) and all I wanted to do was escape to the sweet, sweet heaven that only ramen could take me to.

"Is that all you ever think about Naruto?" Sakura asked, exasperated, even though she knew it was a lost cause. Everyone knew about me and my obsession, I mean, like for ramen, or rather food in general...mostly ramen though.

I'd discovered it in my earlier human life when I was five, and the obsession, oops, I mean fondness for the food had carried through to my vampire life. Odd, but totally cool with me! Ramen was the best food ever invented, _much _better than sliced bread.

"Are you kidding? Lunch is Naruto's favourite period!" TenTen exclaimed, grinning.

"Oh just shut up guys. You know I need my ramen intake; it's vital for my health!" I said dramatically, as we rounded the bend to the cafeteria, making everyone roll their eyes. Eager to change the subject away from my rather predictable eating habits I turned to Neji and asked, "Isn't your long, lost cousin supposed to be here today?"

He glared at me cooly with disdain, "She is not long lost. We have just lost contact with each other for 10 years" His glare intensified.

"Oh yeah, about that," my eyebrows furrowed, "Why _did _you guys lose contact?"

Sakura and Sasuke all looked at Neji inquirly, just as curious as I was. TenTen stayed silent, remaining by Neji's side, and giving him a comforting glance.

His eyes lost their anger, turning glassy as he remembered the past. "My father and her father were brothes, both heirs to the Hyuga family. Her father, my uncle, was the elder one, and was going to inherit the entire company, but he was disowned."

"Why?" Sakura looked completely baffled, her expression mirroring mine.

"Because he married a commoner, an average, middle-class woman by the name of Hikari."

I snorted, "No offense Neji, but your family has got a stick shoved up their ass."

Neji stiffened at my use of language (prude), but he nodded his head nonetheless. "While frowning on your words Naruto, I do agree. But continuing the story my uncle moved out of the family mansion, and moved to a small house to live with his house."

"He moved to Suna, right?" TenTen asked.

"Correct, he left Konoha and only visited once a year at my brothers request. Eventually when Hinata was 7, her younger sister Hanabi 3, and I was 10 we lost contact. Our grandfather had found out, and had forbidden my father to ever talk to my uncle again. To this day not a word has been exchanged between my father and uncle, nor I with my cousins."

"You're actually _listening _to your grandfather," Sasuke snorted.

"You were from a family like mine, Sasuke," Neji retorted, "You should know." Sasuke remained silent.

Trying to move the conversation onto a lighter note I asked Neji if he knew where his cousin was.

Neji just grunted. "No, but I assume she should be in the cafeteria as of now."

"What does she look like?" Sakura questioned curiously, being the gossip queen (busy body is another word for it) that she is.

"Just look at her eyes," Sasuke stated practically," They should be the same."

"For the most part," Neji agreed, "but they have a lavender touch."

"Cool," TenTen said, grinning, "That's awesome. Hey, let's invite her to sit with us at lunch." TenTen's suggestion was obvious, considering that she was the friendliest out of all of us, excluding me, and loved meeting new people, though her exuberance usually scared them off.

I took a moment to look back at my friends, Sasuke with his dark black hair and deep onyx eyes, Sakura with her bright pink hair and emerald green eyes, TenTen with her dark brown hair in two buns and chocolate twinkling eyes, and Neji with his long (like a girls!) brown hair, and stoic white eyes. They were all gorgeous as we were supposed to be, we were made that way. I myself had spiky sunny blonde hair and my bright blue cerulan eyes. We could make anyone fall for us, and we were used to that, we knew it, no one could resist us.

We were all family together, binded by past tragedies.

"Yeah," Sakura asked before grinning and flipping her hair, "And besides how could she say_ no_?"

"You'd be surprised," Neji muttered but Sakura ignored him, completely sure of herself as she always was. You have to give her that, she was confident, and that was a good thing in a fight, though irritable at times.

I just grunted, bored of all this talk about a person I didn't even know, back to being focused on thoughts of mouthwatering ramen, "Let's just go." We could talk as much as we wanted to about Neji's cousin later, first I had to get some ramen. I got withdrawal symptoms if kept away from ramen for too long.

We walked into the cafeteria and as usual everyone turned to stare just as they always did. People here were weird, we were extremely friendly and nice, but still people would keep their distance to us, though I guess I shouldn't be surprised, their instincts warned them about what their brains couldnt figure out. I guess asking them to just get used to us was too much too ask for, no matter how annoying it was.

I walked into the cafeteria food lineup and quickly got my food (the line was short but I still had to endure all their stares and whispers and, here I shudder, _thoughts_). When I came back I saw Neji and every one at our table else staring at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. Knowing it was probably his cousin I decided I might as well see what she looked like. Pfft...busy bodies. Had they nothing better to do? (Example, eating god's gift to mankind, instant ramen!)

She was awfully pretty for a human with fair skin, long midnight blue hair, and the lavender touched Hyuga eyes. She was sitting with another pretty girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, Ino Yamanaka, I'm pretty sure.

She was currently laughing, and, thanks to my super hearing, it sounded quite nice, _not _like the twinkling of bells (pfft), but something nicer.

"_Wow_…" Sakura and TenTen said in unison, "She's so cute!" They squealed in unison, making me roll my eyes.

"She hasn't changed a bit," Neji murmured with a curiously sad, forlorn smile on his face as he watched Hinata. I felt awkward looking at him, as if I was intruding on a family moment.

Trying to stop thinking about her, I decided to try to read her mind. _That should be fun_, I thought mischievously. I turned towards her table, focusing on her, and more specifically, her mind. I couldn't help it. I was a born prankster and given this type of power, what did you expect me to do? You'd be surprised to know the type of things our mayor though about, it involves cats.

_Hm,_ I thought, bewildered_,_ hearing nothing,_ why am I not hearing any of her thoughts?_ I tried again harder this time, furrowing my eyebrows together, confused because I never had to try this hard, but I still couldn't read her thoughts. I tried again, and again, and _again_ but I heard nothing. It was all blank, and it felt like trying to go through a brick wall. I tried again, but it was the same result.

As soon as I tried to enter her head (figuratively of course) something literally pushed me out, a force much stronger than my own powers.

_I can't read her mind… her mind is shielded from my powers..._

I was beginning to get frustrated when Neji saw my expression and turned to me, confused, "Yo, what's the matter with you? You look like your actually thinking."

"I can't read her mind," my voice was slow, still filled with shock, ignoring his insult. _I could read every one's mind. Why not hers? What's different about her?_

"What?" Sakura said, "Nah, no way. You can read every one's mind." She thought I was joking but I wasn't.

"No, I really can't Sakura."

Sakura's jaw dropped, shocked. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, Neji looked deep in thought, and TenTen looked excited.

Sasuke frowned, "Is her mind shielded or something?"

"I guess so, since I can't read it, and I wonder why?" I turned to Neji, "Do you know why I can't read your cousins mind?"

Neji was still deep in thought, "I think I have a theory but I need to read up more on it before I can explain it to you." There was a faraway look in his eyes, and I knew that no matter how much I questioned him, I wouldn't get anything.

We all nodded, and everyone turned back to their previous conversations, or back to brooding in the case of Sasuke and Neji, but I tuned into Hinata's conversations. Her shielded mind had sparked some curiosity in me, and I wanted to know what she was like.

I head Ino laugh, "Finally someone who _isn't _awed by those guys over there! Gosh, I thought I was the only one!"

I frowned, _not_ awed? Did I hear just hear that right?

Hinata just laughed at her, "Why would I be awed? You _Konoha_ people are so weird! Mooning at people just because of their looks! No offense, but one of the guy's hair is shaped like a duck's butt."

I laughed as Sasuke huffed, eyes narrowing, _finally_ someone who didn't worship teme like he was god or something. I focused once more on Hinata's conversation, my interest growing.

"Also just because they may look good, doesn't mean you have to worship them or anything, and act like they rule the school! Konoha really _is_ a weird place if you guys just worship people based on their looks, and it's not like they're the best looking people in the world, I've seen better." Ino laughed, agreeing.

I huffed, _better? _Have you seen _me? _I was gorgeous, handsome, dashing, a hunk! That girl must be blind if she can't see how _otherworldly_ I look.

I stopped listening to their conversation, turning back to my ramen. Sweet, delicious, ramen, my one, true love.

"Naruto, stop looking at the ramen as if you're making love to it, it's creepy."

I gave a murderous glare at Sasuke before slurping up the rest of my ramen. He just didn't understand the bond I shared with ramen, the unbeliever.

However, I couldn't deny that I wasn't interested in Hinata. She, like Ino, wasn't awed and obsessed with us, claiming she had actually seen _better_ (she was lying, no one could compare to me!), and I couldn't read her mind, which was a rarity by itself.

There was something different about her, I was not _just_ interested in her because she was pretty, _awfully_ so.

Pfft...no.

What type of vampire do you think I am?

The hyper, easily distracted, loud mouth kind? I was _so _not like that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Teme means bastard :O

Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

...Thoughts?


	3. New arrivals

**Lavender Moon**

**.**

Summary: I'd always grown up thinking that I was normal but I couldn't be far enough away from it. My cousin's a vampire, my bestfriend's a warrior-angel, I'm a legendary demon slayer and I'm falling in love with Naruto Uzumaki, who is a whole new category himself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Three: **

_Hinata:_

Lunch ended way too fast for my liking and all too soon it was time for me to go to my next class, Biology with Kurenai Yuhi. Ino wasn't in this class with me, I was sad at that fact because I really liked her and I had a feeling we would be really good friends, but at least I had Shikamaru and Rock Lee with me so I wouldn't be all alone.

Ino had introduced me to Rock Lee just as he entered the cafeteria and I soon found out that he was a _very, very, very_ energetic, hyper guy. I'm not even kidding on this, he has an extremely loud voice that I'm lucky doesn't break my eardrum and responds with a yell _and _a bow every time someone asks him something. Despite all that I found him funny and a really nice person, and even though I'm low maintenance on clothes, his choice of clothing really freaked me out.

Rock Lee wore entirely_ green spandex_ and orange legwarmers. He also styled his hair in a bowl-cut and he had the bushiest eyebrows I had ever seen. Needless to say he stood out, a lot. I still found it cool though that he had the confidence to wear that in public, in high school especially. You didn't find many people like that. Too many people followed the crowd.

Shikamaru was, well a very _lazy_ guy as I also soon discovered. I swear he was the laziest person I have ever met, he didn't like doing anything active or even moving but he had an IQ of over 200, a fact that was beyond me. He and Ino had known each other since they were born, so they were pretty tight. He was in a relationship with Ino currently, which reminded me of the whole "opposites attract" kind of thing. Shikamaru wasn't motivated to do _anything_, while Ino was high maintenance on _everything. _I wonder how the two got along with each other. It was cute though, I wasn't overly romantic but the polar opposite thing seemed sweet.

I was surprised at how easily I had carried conversations with them, and talked to them. I wasn't necessarily shy, as I had been when I was younger, but I still wasn't the most outgoing and confident person there ever was, that was Ino, hands down. Talking to them had also reminded me of my old friends in Suna, making me miss them even more. I wondered what they were doing now, and I stifled a laugh at the though, the actual question should be what _weren't _they doing?

I hadn't actually formed a proper opinion on Konoha yet, it still seemed pretty weird but the people I had met seemed pretty nice. I wonder how Hanabi was doing in her new school, probably already had a group of friends. She had always been more confident than me.

I walked into the classroom and Shikamaru and Rock Lee went to their respective seats. I looked around and found that everyone already had a seat. I thought that there would be no space for me to sit but luckily I spotted a seat next to a guy with blonde hair and cerulean eyes. He was the best-looking guy I had ever seen but luckily I didn't blush, I had grown out of that annoying habit. I recognized him as that guy from the group everyone stared at in the cafeteria, the one who had been staring at his ramen in a way I had never seen people stare at their food before.

So, I know I had told Ino today that I had seen better looking guys than them, and for most of them I _had_, but...the blonde guy was..._no. _I did now know this guy. I had not talked to this guy. This was the first day I had even seen the guy. I was not going to crush, _nada. _

Thinking of seeing him at lunch reminded me of another thing, there had been a guy there...a guy I vaguely recognized. I hadn't seen his eyes, only long brown hair, but I had a feeling I knew this guy, whoever he was.

I walked down the aisle to sit down by the blonde guy, and not knowing why people kept on staring at him and me. Konoha people were so weird compared to people in Suna. People in Suna didn't really care about what people looked like and such, but here it seemed that was _all _they cared about. I was probably being bias, but I couldn't help it, I was a Suna girl through and through.

I sat down next to the guy, turning around to say 'Hello' but by the way he moved and stared straight ahead it was obvious he was ignoring me. I frowned, the greeting dying in my throat, what was his problem?

Sighing, I turned my head to the front where the teacher had just arrived. Judging by how she looked and acted she seemed, nice but strict, the kind that always gave you a homework load.

I mentally groaned, this class sucked.

* * *

><p>Biology went back quite fast since I had already learned all of the stuff the teacher was teaching, which was a major relief to me. The guy beside me definitely had a problem though since he obviously couldn't bear to be in close proximity with me as he kept leaning away and keeping his distance. It's not like I looked weird or smelt bad, at least I'm pretty sure I don't, but even if I did, that's just rude.<p>

I had tried initiating conversation with a few times again, but each attempt had failed more miserably than the last, so I had finally given up trying. If thay guy didnt want to talk to me, fine, I wouldn't talk to him.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of class the guy beside basically disappeared, quickly getting out of the classroom.

"What is _his_ problem?" I muttered, packing all my stuff away.

Shikamaru just shrugged while yawning and Rock Lee burst into yet another one of his "Power of Youth" speeches. I quickly learned to tone him out during these times. I don't want to sound mean but one can handle only so much "power of youth" or the "burning flames of youth" or "enchilada day". I don't know anyone who can turn "enchilada day" into a speech about the power of youth except Rock Lee. I just shook my head, smiling and walked out of the classroom with them, my backpack heavier than what I had started out with.

Biology _did_ give you one major homework load.

Curse that teacher.

* * *

><p>"I'm home," I called out, entering my house after saying good-bye to Ino who had walked home with me as her own house was near by, and seeing my Dad and Hanabi already there.<p>

"How was you first day of school honey?" My father asked, smiling.

"Ya," Hanabi piped up, "How was it? Mine was awesome! I made a ton of new friends! And, there was such a…" She trailed off and stole a quick glance at Dad who was luckily looking at the T.V. and didn't notice her crimson bush that was lightly spreading on her cheeks.

I knew _that_ blush though and I looked at her, sending a sisterly message through my eyes that read: _spill or else..._

She nodded quickly before running up the stairs, grateful that father hadn't noticed or he would have gone either into overprotective mode or 'they're growing up so fast!' mode. I didn't know which one was worse...the 'I have a gun in the garage' or the sentimental tears.

"Did I miss something?" My father asked, looking back at me, completely clueless. "Where did Hanabi go?"

I shook my head, grinning, "Nothing father, nothing. Hanabi went to go do her homework and school went just fine. I made a lot of new friends."

Dad smiled and congratulated me before turning his attention back to the T.V.(it was football season). I grinned again and went upstairs, picking my heavy back pack(damn biology!) with me. I went straight to my room and changed into lavender tank-top and shorts. I took one glance at my soft, comfy bed and lost the internal struggle of willpower inside of me saying not to lay down on it and fall asleep.

"I'll just take a quick nap," I promised myself before losing myself in warm, fluffy cotton sheets and clouds. It was only 3:45 PM, I would wake up in about five minutes or so. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p>Three dark figures ran inhumanly fast through the thick canopy of trees, shaking leaves and branches wherever they passed. If one could glimpse them they would see that the figures were gorgeous, the type of beauty that you could only see in the movies, though their beauty was greater than that, but no once could glimpse them in the dead of the night as they seemed to blend in with with the darkness itself and their speed could not be matched with anything a mere human could imagine.<p>

The one on the left had black hair, with purple lines on his face. He had dark obsidian eyes and was wearing black pants and a black shirt. The one in the middle had blood red hair with vibrant turquoise eyes. He had a tattoo on his forehead that translated to "love" and was wearing black pants with a long red shirt. The one on the right was a girl and she had chestnut spiky brown hair and jet-black eyes as well. She was wearing a light black shirt with a matching skirt and had a lighter brown vest on.

The three stopped by the edge of the forest, stopping to watch two girls walk down the street, talking an laughing, one with long blonde hair and the other with midnight blue hair.

"It's them isn't it Gaara?" The black haired vampire asked, his voice silky smooth, "It's the destined slayer and the warrior angel huh?" Menace could be easily detected in his voice.

"Hm. It seems you're right Kankuro," Gaara, the red headed one whose voice was just as smooth, maybe even more, "This will be even easier than I thought. It's obvious the two girls have no idea about whom or _what_ they are." He chuckled, voice dark and filled with vice.

The girl grinned excitedly, "This will be a piece of cake. We'll just kill two birds with one stone. "She moved as if to step forward but Gaara put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Now is not the time Matsuri."

"Why not?" Matsuri argued, "It will be easier this way when they're not prepared and don't even know anything." It seemed so simple, so easy, she had no idea why Gaara was objecting.

"She has a point Gaara," Kankuro nodded, agreeing with Matsuri, "Why wait? This way they'll be gone without _them_ knowing."

"We have _strict_ orders not to kill them but to take them to back to the Underground where we can control them and make them work for _us_. They are still not ready since they haven't appeared to have gotten the sign. We will wait for that, and besides I can sense that some of _those_ vampires live here as well. We have to get rid of them since they are most likely on their operation and if they find out they will ruin _everything_. Understand?" He stared at them hard, making sure that his message was correctly conveyed; no mistakes could happen, and he would make sure no mistakes _would_ happen.

Kankuro and Matsuri both nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Besides, we have _a lot _of time on our hands. We are ordered to take this slow and easy. It would be no use to take them now, they would be more of a nuisance than help. Now, let's go."

And with that the three figures melted once again into the shadows, almost as if they were one with them, which for anybody's guess, they were.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N:Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

Gaara and Kankuro aren't related to Temari in this story!

...Thoughts?


	4. Unbearable

**Lavender Moon**

**.**

Summary: I'd always grown up thinking that I was normal but I couldn't be far enough away from it. My cousin's a vampire, my bestfriend's a warrior-angel, I'm a legendary demon slayer and I'm falling in love with Naruto Uzumaki, who is a whole new category himself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Four: **

_Naruto:_

I _really_ did not want Hinata Hyuga to be in my biology class, life would be much simpler (and safer) if she wasn't. I had rushed out as class had ended, and quickly driven home. Then I had microwaved a cup of instant ramen, taken it up to my humble Naruto cave, and sat down to think, or rather rant. In my thoughts of course, seeing as my entire family had heightened senses and would most definitely hear me.

Plus I've been told I have a loud voice...but that's beside the point. See the thing is Hinata smells good, like _really _good, like better than ramen, _much _better than ramen.

I grinned goofily, remembering her oh-so-enticing scent, before smacking myself. Bad Naruto, bad!

See the thing is being a vampire if someone smells good I want to bite them, and with Hinata...I wanted to devour her neck.

Uh...that sounds wrong...I shook my head, frowning as I remembered how hard it had been to control myself in class. I had been sitting as far away from her as possible, but I could feel my self-resistance ebbing away as class stretched on. Every time she moved, or shifted, or twirled her hair my nose would be hit by a sudden onslaught of her scent, and it took every ounce of power that I had not to...well you know...suck her blood.

That was the thing that bothered me the most. As long as I had been a vampire (which had been _quite_ a long time) I had never felt the urge to suck someone's blood as I had with Hinata. Usually I could just ignore it, and calmly continue what I was doing, with only the tiniest bit of discomfort. But with Hinata...I won't get into that.

The thing that confused me was that I should have been able to smell her in the cafeteria...wait, nevermind, I had been stuffing my face with ramen...but shouldn't have any of the others...no, we had all been surrounded by food, and since we didn't know her scent before hand we couldn't have singled her out.

I sighed, morosely eating my ramen. This was going to be a tough situation. I hadn't even talked to her in class (I knew she was trying to talk to me, but I ignored her, knowing it was rude, but afraid if I opened my mouth, I wouldn't be able to stop myself), so how was I going to handle assignments and things that we had to do _together. _

It wasn't long before I heard the door slam open, as Sasuke, Neji, TenTen, and Sakura entered. Sasuke went straight to his room (emo), while Neji, I could sense. went to the library. TenTen and Sakura just chatted about how they had forgotten to ask Hinata to join them for lunch today, and they would ask her tomorrow.

I tensed at that, _no. _She could not sit at the same table as me, _noooooo. _I sighed, realizing that I was going to have to do something about this situation. I contemplated asking Dan, but decided against the thought. I should talk to Neji first, I thought to myself, after all, Hinata is his cousin.

I was about to walk out the door when I stopped. Hinata...was...his...cousin. Neji was a freaky, overprotective guy, there was _no way_ I could tell him that I wanted to suck his cousin's blood. He would murder me.

I whimpered, before puffing my chest out. As if he could take out the great Naruto Uzumaki! Pffft...

So, it was not out of cowardice, but great strategic thinking that I went to go ask Sasuke for help instead.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata:<em>

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, smiling tiredly as I woke up from my nap. I felt well-rested and awake, something I hadn't felt in a while. I smiled wider, and sat up, taking a glance at the clock.

Hm...7:55...cool-wait-WHAT?! I screeched, and jumped up, cursing as I untangled myself from the blankets. How had I fallen asleep for so long? What had happened to my _five-minute _nap?

"Life is unfair," I moaned, after successfully getting free from the blankets, and staring at my backpack. I had _a lot _of homework to do (I hate biology), and I had to set the table and cook dinner (Hanabi and father couldn't cook to save their lives) by 8:30, there was no way I could finish my homework in that time.

I _hate _Konoha. OK, now this may just seem to be me taking out my anger on Konoha (which partly it is), but in Suna we didn't get homework, awesome right? We did everything in school, and were expected to train afterwards (Suna is very big on self-defense and hobbies. They say learning is not defined by education).

Sighing, I hurried downstairs, quickly microwaved some pasta, put it on plates, rushed it to Hanabi and father and darted back to my room (with my own plate of course) with a quick apology. I usually loved cooking for my family, and did my best to make sure each meal was interesting and tasty, but today I just didn't have the time.

Back in my own room, I whipped out my binder and set to work furiously on my homework, taking a short break to gobble down a few bites of pasta. By 9:20 I was done, and (with great relief) put away my binders and notebooks back into my backpack.

I walked downstairs, took everyone's plates (another thing about Hanabi and father is that they're both incredibly lazy at times), and washed them in the sink, putting them in the dishwasher, and grumbling good-naturedly about 'some family I had'.

Hanabi and my father were both glued to the T.V., watching some weird action movie, and I took a moment to glance at them and smile. I truly did love my family, and was thankful that I had them in my life. I was also snickering at Hanabi, who distracted father every time he looked at the clock. Her bed-time was 10:00, but the movie would end some time after that, and I knew she wanted to watch it.

I walked upstairs, and lay on my bed. I put some music on (I adore Mindy Gledhill), and pulled out my cell-phone (surprisingly my cell phone was light blue, _not _a variation of purple). I texted some of my Suna friends, and asked them how things were there. I also reminded them to be more careful with spray paint next time (long story...). I knew they wouldn't reply it yet as they were still in training. I smiled, put my cell phone down, and lazily flipped through a book.

How old should one be to stop reading Geronimo Stilton? Better not be 17...

Soon though I heard father yelling at Hanabi as he found out that it was 10:30 (by that time I had gone through 3 books, all Geronimo Stilton of course). I heard various things such as "How could you lie to your sweet, honourable father! My heart! It's breaking!" and "Dad! Stop _CRYING!". _Soon enough Hanabi came storming into my room, muttering about how we got stuck with a "baby as a father".

She jumped on my bed with a huff, and was about to rant more, before I stopped her. "So, wanna' tell me about that _boy _you're crushing on?" I grinned down at her with a teasing smile.

In an instant all her anger disappeared, and her cheeks flooded. "I'm not _crushing _on him Hinata! I just...you know...think he's _attractive_ and appealing, and-stop laughing Hinata!"

"Sorry, sorry! Please continue," I tried to keep my face straight, but I did a horrible job as Hanabi stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hmph...well," she suddenly turned bashful,"His name is Konohamaru, and he has this spiky, brown hair, as well as the _cutest _eyes, and you have got to see..."

I tuned Hanabi out, smiling on the outside, but grimacing on the inside. I was happy for my little sister, but worried that she was too young, and she didn't know what she was getting into. Of course I knew all this was normal, but still, I'm her big sister, it's my job to look out for her.

When she was done she was smiling and her cheeks were still pink. I smiled gently at her and told her that he sounded like a wonderful guy, but told her to take it slow, be careful, and all sorts of things that Hanabi rolled her eyes at and claimed sounded too much like what father would say.

I shrugged good-naturedly (I knew that would be her reaction), and we both fell asleep, Hanabi, as usual, snoring (don't tell her that though. She will maim you). "

-_Around the middle of the night_-

"Lying to me! My own daughter!" Gigantic sob. "She doesn't appreciate me! I've lost all my honour! My heart! IT'S SHATTERED!" Hysterical wails.

"I hate you. This is _all_ your fault."

"Shut up. I know."

"I'VE LOST ALL FEELING!"

"No really...I _hate _you."

* * *

><p>"Gaara," Matsuri whined, "How long it is going to take them to get their signs?" She licked her lips, "I'm <em>really<em> hungry." Her red eyes gleamed, and she eyed a human couple with interest.

Said person sighed, tired of his teammates constant nagging. "As I've said before," voice laced with slight irritation, "We are to be patient, their signs will take a little while longer to be revealed. Until that time need to take out the vampire clan that's living close by, after that we have all the time in the world to take them." Matsuri pouted, but nodded reluctantly, glancing once again at the human couple.

Gaara rolled his eyes, seeing her glance as well. "Go," he said simply. Matsuri brightened, and vanished within a second, grinning with dark pleasure.

"Can I go too?" Kankuro asked hopefully.

"No, you are to go to the warrior angel's house and keep an eye on her." Kankuro frowned, and opened his mouth to protest (why did _he _have to go when Matsuri got to eat?), but seeing Gaara's expression quickly nodded and flitted away in an instant.

Gaara returned his eyes on the Hyuga house, and sighed. It was his bad luck to be teamed with a bunch of idiots, but soon, after he brought the Yamanaka and Hyuga to his master his patience would be rewarded. His mouth twisted up into a grin, and red teeth shined in the night.

* * *

><p><em>Neji: <em>

I frowned, there was nothing in this library that could help me. None of it referred to the Hyuga's in any way or form, which was a problem. I had a sneaking suspicion, but without proof there was no way I could know if what I was thinking was true or not.

I sank down into a chair, lost in thought, when suddenly the answer came to me. There was one person who could help me, one person who knew the truth behind uncle's marriage and why he was disowned.

I frowned, the person wasn't someone I would want to talk to, but this could not be helped. I strode over and picked up the cell phone, dialing the number by heart.

It rang once. Twice. On the third ring the person finally picked up.

"Hello?" An old, gruff voice asked.

"Hello grandfather. It's me, Neji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Woah...haven't updated this in a long time I edited the last 3 chapters so please check those out, the second chapter is much more different. Hope you liked this. Sorry for the point of view changes. I prefer to keep Gaara's like that, not using first person. Sorry this chapter was shorter than the other ones!

...Thoughts? Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
